Broken words and Broken bones
by middlechild3
Summary: What if you had a secret that you were so good at keeping, when people found out about it, it was the biggest shock? Austin has a secret that he cant even tell Ally. Only Dez knows, but not because Austin wants him to know. Ally used to have a secret that still lives inside of her, and only Trish and her dad know. So, what happens when Austin jumps out a window, to save Ally's life
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a new story of mine. I hope you guys enjoy it! I would like to have tripple didget reviews by the time I finish this story wich will probably be in about two weeks to a month.**

**THIS IS PART 1 OF A TRILOGY! REVIEW!**

Austin's POV

I hate life. It's as simple as that. I hate life and everything about it. Well, accually, let me refrase that. I hate that my life isnt as sweet as the lives of others. Other people, they have families that love them, friends who are supportive, friends who you can tell anything to. Dont get me wrong, I can tell my friends almost anything, but there are just some things that I cant trust anyone with. Normal people, they dont have secrets. I'll admit, some people out there may have some of the issues that I have, but none of my friends do, at least, that I know of.

So, I approach Sonic Boom with exteme pain, but I plaster a smile on my face as I walk up to Ally, who was working the counter.

"Hey beautiful." I say, giving Ally my million dollar smile.

"Hey." Ally says, hugging me. Pain shoots up my spine and I can feel myself make a face, but luckily, Ally doesnt notice. Ally and I have been together for about three months now. I look at what Ally is wearing and raise an eyebrow.

"What. Are. You wearing?" I ask.

Ally was wearing a pink mid-drift top, shorts, and put her hair in a braid.

"It's a thousand degrees outside, and your asking me what _Im_ wearing?" Ally asks.

Im wearing a long sleeved blue hoodie with a white Tshirt underneath, dark jeans, my necklaces, and hightops.

"Fair enough." I say. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yep. I get out of here at seven. Dont worry, I'll be dressed more appropriately for out date tonight." Ally says.

"Well...you _could_ wear that. You know, if you wanted to." i say.

Ally playully hits my arm, and no matter how hard I try not to, I feel myself flinch.

"Are you okay?" Ally asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I dont know, you just seem a little..." Ally trails off, when I notice she's stairing at something. Crap. She noticed it. The bandage wrapped around my arm. Ally grabs my arm and rolls up my sleeve.

"What is this?" Ally asks.

"Oh, um...you know, just...fell down in gym class. Clumsy me, hehe." I say. I walk up to the practice room.

Ally's POV

Well that was weird. I dont understand it. Austin has been acting so weird for like, the last month. When we first started going out, he was so open and outgoing with me. Then about a month ago, he started being so covered up. He wouldnt want to go to the beach. And when ever I'd make that slightest movement towards him, he'd flinch. I keep trying to find out what's going on with him, but he'd just say, "Dont worry about it." Im very worried though. I care about Austin.

I know that Austin wouldnt keep anything from me. I love him, and he loves me too. Or...at least...I think he does. I mean, we act like we love eachother but, we've never accually said the words "I love you" before. Sometimes I wonder if I should say it first, but Austin's a boy. Boys are stupid. I dont want him thinking that Im the crazy-clingy girlfriend. So, I dont know.

Trish walks into Sonic Boom wearing a fancy dress. "Guess who got a job at Deven's Bridal!" she exclaims. **(Deven's bridal would be like, Disney's equivalent to David's Bridal, wich I dont own.) **"I do NOT like this job. Im a dress model and its like a billion degrees outside!"

"I know right! That's why IM wearing this." I say, gesturing to myself.

Trish raises an eyebrow. "What did your dad say to you wearing that?"

"Nothing. He's on a buisness trip!" I say.

"Ooooh! What did Austin say?"

"Well, his mouth didnt say much, but his eyes were everywhere!" I say. Trish and I do our handshake.

"And speaking of Austin," I say, "Trish, I need some advice. I cant help but feel like there's something Austin isnt telling me. Something bad."

"What makes you say that?" Trish asks.

"Well, all week he's just been acting so weird. All month, accually. He just seems so closed up, and nervous all the time. We never hang out at his house anymore. It's like he advises against it." I say, "Trish, I dont know what to do. He's my boyfriend. We're supposed to tell eachother everything!"

"Oh, like you dont keep secrects from him?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I know that you're pretty open with Austin. But if you wnat him to tell you what's going on, you should tell him about Riley."

My eyes widen. "*Gasp* No! I cant and you know it. My dad doesnt even know I've told you! And besides, Riley is a completley different situation."

"How do you know if Austin hasnt talked to you about his situation." Trish says.

"I've met Mike and Mimi. They're so kind-hearted and sweet. They'd never do to Austin what Riley did to me."

"Hey, Im just sayin', you never know." Trish says. She looks at her watch. "I've gotta go. I started my two minute break...I dont even know how long ago. I'll probably get fired. See ya! And think about what I said." Trish says. She walks out of Sonic Boom.

What Trish said was smart. But I cant tell Austin about Riley, at least, not yet. That is a very intence story that I hate talking about. I'll break down, and I hate crying in front of Austin. Or anyone for that matter. Riley, is just a conversation I try to steer clear from having. It was a really bad part of my life. I just dont want to talk about it.

I finish helping a customer when Austin comes out of the practice room. His face was very pale, and he looked abso lutley terrified.

"Woah. Austin, honey, are you okay?" I ask.

Austin comes back into reality and looks at me. "Yeah. Im fine, why wouldnt I be?" he asks, obviously lying.

"Because, you've gone white as a ghost." I say.

Austin starts to blink back tears.

"Austin what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"But, Austin you're-"

"Ally." Austin says sternly. "I said. Im fine." he says, almost like he's angry.

MY eyes widen in shock. Austin's face sofens.

"Im sorry. Okay? I really am, but Im going to have to take a rain check on our date tonight."

"What? Why? What came up?" I ask.

Austin blinks. "Im sorry." Is all he says. He walks out of Sonic Boom, leaving me very confused and worried. But I continue to work.

Austin's POV

Another terrifying phone call. I drive "home". I dont even like calling my house a "home" anymore, because at the moment, it isnt. It's the furthest thing from.

Like I said before, I hate life. I hate _my_ life. I hate that others get to be happy and I dont. I used to be happy. Im not any more.

I pull in the driveway and she my mom coming out the front door. She looks angry, but her anger isnt towards me, it never is.

"Mom, where are you-"

"Dont worry about it." my mom says, cutting me off. She gets in her car and drives away. Again.

I hate keeping secrets from Ally. I hate keeping this secret so closed up inside of me. I hate that I cant hug and kiss my girlfriend without feeling pain of some sort. It's all because of _him_.

And, speaking of _him_,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" *SMACK*

I fall to the ground.

Here we go again.

**Hi everyone! Sorry that was kind of a short chapter. But, am I keeping you on the edge of your seat? **

**Can you guess these things?**

**1.) What's going on with Austin?**

**2.)Who is Riley?**

**If you think you know the answers, put them in your reviews. If you dont know, keep reading to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know that the last chapter was kind of short, but this story is slowly but surely coming together. I would like to get some big numbers of reviews in this story, and my other stories.**

**Okay, so in the last chapter, I asked you to guess...**

**1.) What's going on with Austin?**

**2.) Who is Riley?**

**If you havent guessed yet, some things will be answered in this chapter. But towards the end, I will have more things for you to guess! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Ally's POV

Im working the counter at Sonic Boom, writing in my book.

_Dear Book,_

_Im worried. Austin is keeping something from me. I know it. Im really upset. Austin and I are in a relationship! We shouldnt have secrets. That's what I thought at least. Then, Trish brought up Riley. She thinks I should tell Austin about him. I dont know. I should be able to tell Austin anything, right. I mean, even before we were a couple, he was still able to come to me with almost anything. And I, him. But, I guess things change. Though, I just cant tell Austin about Riley. Its just too much._

_OH, here comes Austin now. I'll write back in a while._

Austin is wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. He walks up to me.

"Hey, Als."

"Hi."

"Look, Im sorry we couldnt go out last night. Something important came up."

"What was it?" I ask.

"Nothing important."

He just said it was important, did he not?

"Okay..." I say, "What up with the hood and sunglasses?"

Austin tugs at the jacket he's wearing. "Oh, it's um...it's freezing." Austin says.

"Austin, we live in Miami...and it's Spring...and we're in the middle of a heat wave...it's not freezing." I say.

"Yeah, well, maybe not to you." Austin says.

I raise an eyebrow. "What about the sunglasses?"

"Oh...um...t-that's because...the...sun is...so...bright and-"

"We're indoors." I say.

I walk up to him and yank the sunglasses off his face. His left eye is black.

"*Gasp* Austin, what happend?!" I ask.

"Oh...I just got...hit with a softball in gym class."

"Its Sunday." I say.

"Did I say gym class? I meant..." Austin starts. There is a long pause as he searches for words. Then he gives up, and jsut walks away from me and up into the practice room.

"Woah. That looked like it hurt." I hear Dez say. I turn around to see that he and Trish were sitting on top of the piano.

"How long have you guys been over there?" I ask.

"Long enough." Trish says.

They hop off of the piano and walk over to me.

"Look Ally, " Dez says," you shouldnt blame Austin for not telling you what's going on. It's really bad."

"You _know _what's going on?" I ask.

Dez realizes his mistake. "Pfft. Wwhhhaattt? No. I just..." Dez starts. He then turns around, and bolts out the door.

"He told _Dez _what's going on but not _me_?" I ask.

"Maybe its a guy thing." Trish says.

"Trish, you saw that nasty black eye. It cant just be a guy thing."

"Look ally, Im goingto tell you what I told you yesterday. Tell him about Riley."

I think about it, but then say, "No. No, I cant."

"Come on Aly. Think about it. If Austin knows you trust him enough to tell him that story, he'll know he can trust you enough to tell you what's going on in his life now."

"He should trust me already!"

"Then why dont _you _trust _him_ enough, to tell him what happend with you and your uncle?" Trish asks.

"That's COMPLETLEY different!"

"Is it?" Trish asks."Look, I'll let you settle this yourself. I've gotta get back to Deven's Bridal, wich I still have yet to be fired from." Trish says. She walks away.

"Maybe Trish is right." I think outloud to myself. "It'll be fine. I've just...gotta tell him." i say to myself.

I begin to walk upstairst to the practice room where Austin is. I mean, I trust Austin with my life. I can tell him about Riley. I only hope that if I tell him, he'll tell me what he's been keeping from me. I dont know what's going on with him, but I dont like keeping secrets from him. I open the door and see Austin talking on his cellphone.

"Yes...yes I am...No...No sir...Yes sir...Okay. Im on my wya now." Austin says. He hangs up his cellphone.

"Hey." I say.

Austin doesnt want to say anything. He just walks over to me nad hugs me tightly. I hug back. When we come apart, I say,

"Woah. A-are you okay?" I ask.

"Im fine, Im just...thankful to have you is all." Austin says.

Huh?

He kisses the top of my head, then runs out of the building, as fast as his legs will carry him, with a million tears streaming down his face.

Again. Huh?

I walk back downstairs and go to the counter. My dad comes out.

"Hi honey!" he chimes.

"Hey Dad."

"Are you okay? How are things?"

"I-I dont even know anymore." I say.

"Well, what's the problem sweet-heart?"

"I dont know it's just...I feel like...Austin is keeping secrets from me."

"What do you mean _'secrets' _?"

"I dont know. It's something big, its something bad, and he's not telling me what it is." I say.

"Something big and something bad, huh?" My dad asks.

I nod.

"Well, if you want him to tell you aboutsomething bad that's happening in his life, maybe you should tell him about something bad that's happend in your life. Like, our little secret about Uncle Riley."

I sigh. "*sigh* I've accually thought about that." I say," Do you think I should?"

"Well, Ally it's not my desision to make. It's yours." My dad says.

I nod.

"Alright well, think about it, but get back to work." My dad says.

I nod and resume working the counter.

**Alright, things to guess for this chapter**

**1.) We're still guessing what's going on with Austin.**

**2.) We now know that Riley is Ally's uncle, but what happend between them?**

**3.) How come Dez knows Austin's secret, but no one else does?**

**4.) Who was Austin talking to on the phone?**

**Send your guesses in in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, for those of you who didnt like the spoiler chapter I posted in my three OTHER stories, do you honestly think that disney is going to track me down, and cancle the show because a couple people know some spoilers? Its not like everyone knows about them, lots of you have made that very clear.**

**Second of all, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) We're still wondering what's going on with Austin**

**2.) We now know that Riley is Ally's uncle, but what happend between them?**

**3.) How come Dez knows Austin's secret, bt no one else does?**

**4.) Who was Austin talking to on the phone?**

**All theses and more questions will be answered!**

Austin's POV

Friday

I'll admit, I _have_ been acting a little more stranger and stranger every day and no one except ofr myself and Dez-though I didnt necessarily _want_ Dez to know-know why.

But I have a feeling that that's about to change, as I lay on my bedroom floor, gasping for breath.

"You are the WORST son a man could possibly ask for!" My dad, Mike, screams at me.

I try to sit up, pain shooting up inside of me, only to be slapped (again) and knocked over (again). Then, my dad starts to pace around the room, with his hands behind his back.

"No...No this istn enough." he says. "I want you, to fell the pain that Im feeling. Your mother is leaving me..."And then, he gets his idea face. (His _evil_ idea face) "Your mother is leaving me...so I'll make sure you never see that little Ally girl again." he says.

I slowly start to stand up. "No." I say. "No, you cant!" I say. Im standing up now, but all I feel is pain.

"Oh?" My dad questions. He walks closer to me until we're almost touching. "Watch me." My dad says.

He back-hands me, making me fall to the floor again.

"And, just to make sure you dont follow me." My dad says.

I sit up, but then my dad breaks his empty beer bottle over my head, making me fall once again. He kicks me in the ribs so hard, I think they're broken. He hits me until Im numb. I thinkg its best I stop fighting back. The more I fight, the more he beats. So I just lay there.

"Now lay there and die!" My dad exclaims. "But dont worry," he continues, "Ally istn that far behind you." he finishes. He walks out, closing my bedroom door behind him.

Ally.

I have to get to her.

I stand, crying out in pain as I do. I have beer-bottle-glass-buts all over my along with many bruises. I touch my face, than instantly retract my hand, now coverd in blood. The blood is coming from my nose, wich Im sure is now broken.

I go to the door and try to open it. It doesnt budge. How in the...no time to find that out. I limp over to my desk-I think I have more than just a broken nose-and find my cellphone. Luckily, my dad didnt think to take it.

I know I have to get to Ally before my dad does. If he gets to her, he WILL kill her. So, since my door wont open, I only have one other choice. I take my phone and jump out my bedroom window. Now, I've jumped out my window before **(In the episode "Parents & Punishments") **so I dont know what went wrong this time. But after I jump out and land, I land...wrong, I guess you can say. I landed wrong. I let out a shreik of pain, and fall to the ground.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, at Sonic Boom, Ally's POV

I finish helping a customer, when the sound of police and ambulance sirens fills the air.

"Woah. I wonder what's going on." My dad says.

"Oh Im usre its nothing, Dad." I say. I resume my work. When I finish up with another customer, I listen closer. The sirens are still going off, and I hear people shouting. A police man walks into Sonic Boom and approaches me.

"Pardon me ma'am. Im looking for a, Miss Ally Dawson." The police man says.

"That's me." I say.

"Ms. Dawsom, Im officer Tyler. Could you please come with me?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Um...do you mind if I ask why?"

"Dont worry. _You _arent in any trouble. Of any kind. However, your friend, Austin, is in the hospital. And has asked that we find you and bring you to him as soon as possible." Officer Tyler says.

My Jaw drops. I cant speak.

Officer Tyler speaks into his walky-talky. "All units, I have found the girl, she is safe and unharmed. I repeat, I found the girl, she is safe and unharmed."

I swallow, then speak. "Of course Im unharmed. Why wouldnt I be? What's going on?"

"Ms. Dawson, I will explain as much as I can on the way to the hospital. But now, all i ask is that you please, come with me."

"Dad?" I say, asking my dad for permission.

My dad nods. "Yes, go."

I grab my purse and follow Officer Tyler out of Sonic Boom. We reach his squad car and he opens the back door, motioning for me to get in and I obey. It feels weird. I havent been in the back of a police car since Austin, Dez, Trish, and i were accused of robbing the mall icecream shop. **(In the episode "Songwriting and Starfish") **

Officer Tyler gets into the car and starts to drive.

"What happend, Officer? Is Austin okay?" I ask.

"Im sorry, but I cant say if he is. You Austin called 911 after, for some unknown reason, he jumped out of his bedroom window. when we found him, he was badly bleeding and beaten. He kept screaming _'find Ally! Go to Sonic Boom! Get Ally! Save her!' _So we had him taken to the hospital in an ambulance and we came to Mall of Miami. We found a man, with a handgun, and a pocket knife, headed towards Sonic Boom. We arrested him. It appears, that the man was Mike Moon, Austin's father. I dont want to worry you more, but it appears, that Mike intended to kill you."

I see my face go white in the refelection of the review mirror. Oh yeah, that didnt worry me at all. Note the sarcasm.

The car stops. "We're here." Officer Tyler says.

I get out of the car and run as fast as I can...in heels. Officer Tyler easily catches up to me and leads me to hte elevators. He presses the button for the third floof. Whe the elevator doors open, Officer Tyler leads me to room #672. When we open the door, I see Austin. Sitting up in bed, wide awake, Mimi next to him with tears in her eyes, talking to another police officer. When Austin sees me, his eyes widen, and he looks relieved.

"Ally! Thank goodness you're okay!" He exclaims.

"Thank goodness, _Im _okay?" I ask. I walk over and kneel beside Austin. I feel tears streem down my face. "Oh God, look at you. What happend? HOw are you feeling? Are you okay? When did you-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Ally. Breathe. Im fine, Im fine." Austin reassures me.

Mimi lays a hand on my shoulder. "We're just glad he didnt find you." she says.

My eyes slightly widen when I notice that Mimi is no longer wearing her wedding ring.

"Hey guys?" Austin asks. "Do you think I could have a minute alone with Ally?"

Mimi nods. She stands from the chair she is sitting in and follows the police men out of the room. They close the door behind them.

I stand from my kneeling position and sit on the edge of Austin's bed.

"Oh, no. That's not happening." Austin says. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him until Im also in the bed, jpressed against him. "Much better." Austin says, hugging me close to him. "Thank you God, for bringing her to me safe." Austin says, out loud.

I come apart from the hug. "What happend?" I ask.

Austin sighs. He lays back and stares up at the plain white ceiling. I do the same.

"It started about a month ago." Austin says. "My parents started arguing alot, for a reason I dont know. Dad would always come home drunk, wich made Mom even angrier. They'd fight more, wich would mad Dad drunk _and _mad. Whenever he was drunk, he'd take his anger out on me. It got worse and worse each time, as you can probably tell. That's why I'd always be so covered up."

I look over and see that Austin is trying to blink back tears.

"And then today," Austin says. His voice cracks and he clears his throat. "Mom came into my room-still unaware that Dad was doing this to me-and told me that she and Dad are getting a divorce. I was both disappointed, and relieved. I figured if they divorced, maybe Dad wouldnt be able to do this to me anymore." Austin says, a single tear runs down his face."Mom went to work, but Dad stayed home because he had a headache. AKA, hangover. When Mom left, he drank again, I assume to get rid of the pain he felt. He came into my room. He started yelling at me saying I was the worst son anyone could ask for. He told me I was stupid. That I was worthless. That I didnt deserve to be alice. Tath's when he started to hit and puch. First he pushed me down and tried to stangle me. He slapped me, puched me, kicked me. He broke some of my ribs from kicking me, Ally. That's how bad it was. He puched me in the jaw. The doctors say Im lucky he didnt knock any of my teeth out."Austin says.

He stares at the ceiling as teh memories flood his mind. Not even as much as glancing at the girl next to him. AKA, me.

"So then...I-I remember laying on my bedroom floor, just helpless. My dad kept saying that...i-it wasnt enough. That he hadnt hurt me enough. He said that he wanted me to fell the pain that he felt with mom leaving him, so he wanted to make sure I never saw you again." Austin says, letting a few more tears slip.

"I stood up. I remember I said something like _'No, no you cant' _or something along those lines, I dont really remember. Heck, Im surprised I can even remember this much. Anyways, I remember after I said that, my dad's exact words were, _'Watch me' _. Then he back-handed me so I fell over again. He kicked me in the ribs more, I think that's what finally broke them. I sat up one last time. And my dad. Broke. His beer bottle. Over my head." Austin says.

I gasp, and cover my mouth with my hands in shock.

"After that, he walked out. I got up. It felt, awful. But I still got up. I went to my door and-I still have zero Idea of how he did this but,-my door wouldnt open. I dont know if he locked it from the outside or what, but I couldnt get out. So, I only had one other option to get out. I Had to find you. I had to save you. I dont know if the ytold you this or not, but my dad was headed to Sonic Boom with a gun _and _a knife."

"They _did_ tell me." I say.

Austin nods. "Anyways, I knew I had to get you to saftey somehow. So I grabbed my phone and jumped out my window. Now, I've jumped out of my window before, I honestly dont know what went wrong here. But then again, my bedroom _is _upstairs. Anyway, I jumped, and ended up breaking an arm _and _a leg. Not fun. So, I called 911. The ambulance came for me, but I must've told the cops a hundred times to go find you and make sure you were okay. Im just glad that you are." Austin says, hugging me again.

The police men and Mimi come back into the room. The police resume with the questions. They even ask me some. With each responce, tehy write something down in their notepads like old-time detectives would.

* * *

A while later, Austin's POV

It was getting late. The police left, and my mom is talking to the doctor about meds and paper work. Leaving Ally and I alone.

"So, when are they letting you out?" Ally asks.

"You're making it sound like Im in prison." I say.

"Well, there's been a fair share of police officers interrigating you, you arent really aloud out of this room; it kind of is like prison."

I chuckle. "Fair enough. I get out tomorrow."

"Good. I dont like seeing you in here." Ally says. Her phone buzzes. "Ugh, its my dad. He's picking me up. I gotta go."

"Well, it _is _getting late."

"Yeah I know. call me when you're home 'cause...there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, but uh...before you go."

"Yeah?" Ally asks, standing up from the bed.

"There's one last thing I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Ally asks, putting on her jacket wich she'd taken off earlier, and getting her purse.

There's a pause, and I take Ally's hand in mine. "I love you." I say. " I really do."

At first, I can tell Ally's shocked. This is the first time I've ever said that to Ally's face. But then, a smile finds its way across her lips. She blushes and sits back down next to me. "I love you too." she says.

Im glad she sat back down. I lean in and kiss her softly. When we come apart, we both smile.

Ally stands. "Well...bye, I guess." she says, "Try to get some rest."

I nod.

Ally's POV

I walk out of the room and Mimi sees me. She walks over to me as I close the door. "Oh, hi Mimi. I never really got to talk to you. Austin told me what's going on and Im so sorry. This must be so rough."

"Oh, dont worry about me sweet-heart, Im fine, really. Im jsut glad that Mike didnt find you and that Austin's going to be okay." Mimi says.

I nod.

"Thankyou so much for coming." Mimi continues. "Austin was so worried about you. He was hysterical. The doctors had to give him medicine _just_ to get him to calm down."

My eyes widen. "Really?" I ask aloud. "That never came up." I mumble under my breath.

"Oh, yes. He loves you very much, Ally." Mimi smiles,"Dont let him go."

I smile. "Trust me, I wont as long as _he _doesnt let _me _go."

"Oh, you wont have to worry about that."Mimi says.

I blush. "I know." I say. "Well, what time is he gettng out of here and back home?"

"Around noon."

"Well, do you mind if I come over around 2-ish? There's...something I need to talk to him about."

"Oh, it's no problem at all! Come over whenever you like!"

"Thankyou." I say,"Well, I'd better go. My dad is waiting for me. Nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you too sweety." Mimi says.

I smile. Then turn and walk over to the elevators. I press the down button and press the 'main level' button and sigh as het doors close. It wasnt a sigh of happiness, sadness, or any real emotion. Just a sigh. Teh doors open ad I walk out. My phone buzzes. My dad is here.

I walk out the main doors and see my dad walking up to hte hospital. He sees me, and walks up to me.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, Dad." I say.

We turn and start walking towards the car. I explain everything to my dad during the car ride home.

As soon as we get home, I put on pajamas and go straight to bed. Today was a long day, and something tells me, that tomorrow would be just as long.

**Alright, things for this chapter to guess,**

**1.) We still dont know why Dez knows and no one else knows**

**2.) We still dont know what happend between Ally and Riley, or what real effect Riley has on the story. But trust me, towards the end of the story, Riley will make the plot, SO much jucier.**

**3.)What does Ally need to talk to Austin about?**

**Okay so, I SAW A SNEEK PEAK OF CHAPTERS AND CHOICES ON YOUTUBE! Ah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So, I dont have school tomorrow so I can update, update, update! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) We still dont know why Dez knows and no one else knows**

**2.) We still dont know what happend betwwen Ally and Riley, or what reall effect Riley has on the story. But trust me, towards the end of the story, Riley will make the plot SO much jucier.**

**3.)What does Ally need to talk to Austin about?**

**Okay, so I saw the preview for "Chapters and Choices" and I am SO pumped! Who else is? Okay, I own nothing, lets go!**

Austin's POV

Im on crutches. I've broken my left arm, left leg, a couple of ribs, and my nose is busted. Great. Note the sarcasm. To be fair, I do NOT look good, but I _do_ look better than I did yesterday.

Im in sweats, on my bed, flipping through a magazine when,

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Austin, it's Ally!" I hear Ally say from the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

Ally opens the door and walks in.

"Thank God you're here! Im SO bored!" I exclaim.

"Well, here I am!" Ally chimes.

Ally is wearing a red tank top with a yellow jacket over it and black shorts, and when I say shorts, I mean SHORT shorts. She's put her hair in a pony tail. I sit up and hug her when she sits next to me. It feels like its been years since we've seen eachother, and it's literally only been 14 hours. We come apart.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ally asks.

"A lot better now that you're here." I say.

Ally smiles.

"I dont think I've ever seen your hair in a ponytail before." I say.

"You havent?"

"No." I say. I look at what Ally's wearing more closely. I notice a lot of scars that are barely visible-because now they were all just white lines on her skin-on her legs. "Um Ally? This is going to sound weird at first but, I've never seen your legs up close before. What are all of those scars from?"

Ally looks at her legs and her face turns bright red. "Oh, um...", she starts, "That's accually what I came to talk to you about um...I-I know what you're going through."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"With all of the...abuse...and hospitals...and police and...everything else."

"Not to sound rude but, how could you possibly know what all of this is like?"

Ally pauses. I can tell that she's resisting the urge to put a strand of hair in her mouth. She then turns so that her back is to me. Ally takes off her jaket to reveal many scars on her back.

"Oh God, Ally!" I exclaim.

"Why do you think I always wear my hair down?"

"Oh my God." I say. Ally turns back around to face me, "Who did this to you?" I ask.

Ally sighs. " *sigh* Riley."

Then, it hits me.

"Riley Dawson?" I ask.

"Yeah. Ring a bell?"

"Yes, I remember seeing something about a guy named Riley Dawson on the news when I was just a kid."

"Yeah, it was on the news. Riley is up there with Casey Anthony and Drew Peterson." **(If you dont know who those people are, they are criminals who everyone hates because of what they did.)**

"Yeah...wait a minute. Riley Dawson was arrested for verbal abuse, physical and se-" I decide to cut myself off before I say too much, but I think you know what I would have said.

Ally starts blinking back tears, as I was yesterday, when I was telling her my story. "I was only 7 years old." she says.

"Oh my God, Ally." I say. I hug her tight.

"You've told me your story, so Im going to tell you mine." Ally says.

I nod.

"It started when I was 7. My mom got a promotion at work and started to travel the worl. At first, it was great because, even though I hardly got to see her, my mom was making us a lot more money. But then, whenever Dad had to go on buisness trips, we didnt have anyone to watch me, and I wasnt old enough to be by myself. So my Dad's brother, Riley, offered to watch me when my dad was away. Riley wasnt married. He didnt have a girlfriend or kids. He was lonely and just wanted some company. So i started staying at his house whenever both of my parents were gone. Unfortunatley for me, since Riely was so lonely all the time, he'd grown depressed and started to drink... alot. Around the third or fourht time I went over to his house when my dad went away, is when he started to drink in front of me. He'd used to apologize to me the next morning when he was sober again, but then his apologieze would get a little...touchy. Too touchy. It started with a bat on the back and a kiss on the cheek and even that made me uncomfortable. It got worse and worse unitl everytime I went there it was a sleepless, week long torture day and night. He'd beat me when he was drunk and...do other things to me when he was sober. I was helpless. Riley told me that if I told anyone about what he was doing to me, he'd kill me. I was only a little kid, so I believed him."

"That happend to me. Yesterday wasnt the first time my dad threatend to kill you." I say.

"Yeah, it was awful. Then, one day, may dad left me at Riley's. Riley...'got started' right away. Then, my dad came back because he forgot his keys in the house. Dad saw everything. He called the police and they took away Riely. About a month later we went to court. When I tried to talk about what happend, I just...couldnt. I broke down." Ally says. She wipes her tears. "Speaking of which, did your dad get a trial?"

"Yeah. In two months." I say.

"Anyway, I went through so much thereapey, but nothing worked. But the abuse is why Im such a goody-goody. Riley would always beat me harder if I did something bad, so I always tried to be a good girl, even after Riley was put in prison, because I was just too afraid to disappoint." Ally says.

There's a pause.

"So, to sum it up I know what you're going through." Ally says.

I speak up. "It really sucks, doesnt it? Going through this. Not knowing what to do with yourself. Just feeling alone in the world, and you cant help but fell like..."I trail off.

Ally and I sigh in unicon and lay back on my bed. We stare up at the ceiling.

"Im so, messed up." We say in unicon without meaning to. We look at eachtother, each of us giving the other one a sad smile.

Ally's POV

We each give eachother a sad smile.

"Well, its good to know that Im not the only one in this relationship who's slightly insane." Austin says.

I chuckle. Austin and I sit back up and I wipe my tears. Austin scoops me up and sets my on his lap. I lay my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head, sending goosebumps along my skin.

"But we'll be okay." Austin continues.

"I hope so." I say.

"I love you Ally."

I smile and blush. "I love you too Austin." I say. "Im glad I told you. My dad and Trish are the only ones besides you that know. Well, at the time, everyone knew because it was on the news...but people forget."

"Yeah. Dez was the only one that knew, but not because I wanted him to. Dad knind of...slapped my while he was there."

My eyese widen when Austin says this.

"Now, the whole world knows." Austin says.

"The disadvantages of being famous." I say.

"Yeah, but if I'd never gotten famous, I never would have dated you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. If I never stole your song, we wouldnt have become friends. We wouldnt have met Jimmy, so we wouldnt have met Kira, and Kira is pretty much the one who started the whole, us likeing eachother thing."

"Yeah. I suppose. But we still go to school together. We still could have gotten together."

"Yeah. You're right. Im glad I have you. I love you." Austin says.

"I love you too." I say.

And then, we just...hold eachother for a while.

And I love it.

**That's a wrap for this chapter!**

**Now, things to guess,**

**1.) Will Austin and Ally still be able to maintain a healthy relationship, now knowing eachother's secrets?**

**2.) What real effect does Riley even have this story?**

**3.) What is Mike's child abuse trial going to be like? (This wont be for while, accually)**

**WHO SAW "Campers and Complications" ?!**

**WHO SAW THE PROMO FOR "Chapters and Choices" ?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I SAW THE AUSLLY KISS ON YOUTUBE! I SAW THE AUSLLY KISS ON YOUTUBE!**

**IF YOU WANT DETAILS, PLEASE PM ME! I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DONT KNOW!**

**Okay so, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Will Austin and Ally still be able to maintain a healthy relationship, now knowing eachother's secrets?**

**2.) What reall effect does Riley even have on this story?**

**3.) What is Mike's child abuse trial going to be like? (This wont be for a while accually)**

**I SAW THE AUSLLY KISS ON YOUTUBE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**But after they kissed, something TERRIBLE happend! To find out what that thing is, PM me.**

Ally's POV

Im working at Sonic Bom. Though there really arent many people today. Austin is sitting on the counter talking to me. Dez is attempting to balance a soccer ball on his nose. Then, Trish walks in wearing a very brightly colored outfit. She had a headband with a giant bright red jelly bean on it.

"Guess who got a job at, Jerry's Jumbo Jellybeans!" she exclaims.

"Cool." I say.

"So, how are you feeling, Austin?" Trish asks. She and Dez are now aware of the situation Austin is in.

"Better. I'll be able to walk again in two weeks and the trial is in a month." Austin says.

"Good for you, man!" Dez says.

"Yeah so, what happens after the trial? Things just go back to normal?" I ask.

Austin shrugs. "Yeah. I guess."

**(Sorry Austin, but you could NOT be more wrong.)**

The soccer ball falls off of Dez's nose, rolls out the door, and keeps going.

"Scotty the soccer ball! Come back!" Dez exclaims, running out the door. Then, suddenly there's a large,

*CRASH!*

Trish leans out the door to see what happend.

"Ooh! Dez! That had to hurt!" Trish says.

Austin and I raise our eyebrows at her.

Trish sighs. "*sigh* I'll go check his pulse." Trish says, almost like she's complaining. Trish walks out of Sonic Boom, leaving Austin and I alone.

"So, do we know when you're going back to the studio?" I ask Austin.

"Most likely when I no longer have a broken arm, leg, nose, and ribs."

I nod.

"Wow, it really is dead here, isnt it?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. Most people are going last minute shopping for prom." I say.

Austin nods.

"Gosh, I cant wait for Junior Prom next year. The dresses, the music, the dancing." I say, spinning in a circle.

"Ugh." Austin groans.

"What? Prom is like every girl's dream. At least humor me." I say.

"Huh? Oh,no. I want talking about prom. I was talking about your dancing. Im not sure I need to sprain my ankle while dancing with you _again_." Austin says. **( In "Club owners & Quincenetas".) **

I smirk. "Who said I wanted to go with you?" I joke.

"First off all, Junior Prom for us is _next _year, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Second of all, even if you didnt go with me, someone will most likely end up in the hospital some how."

I blink. "Fair enough." I say.

We laugh. I sit myself on the counter next to Austin and he wraps his arm around me.

Austin's POV

Ally sits herslef on the counter next to me and I wrap my arm around her. "See, this is one of the reasons why i love you so much. I can tease you and joke around with you, and you wont get all offended." I say.

"One of? There's more?" Ally asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that that was one of the reasons you love me so much, implying that there are more. But, what IM getting at is, why do you love me? Out of all of the girls in Miami. All the girls in Florida. OUt of the billions of other girls in the world, why would you choose _me_ to be with."

I raise my eyebrows. "You're seriously asking me this?"

Ally nods.

"Ally...I love writing songs with you. I love that I can talk to you about anything. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love when we're playing piano, and my hand accidentally touches yours. I get this awesome feeling, that no one, ever gives me. I love your curly hair. Your dark, brown eyes that make me want to melt everytime I look into them. I love the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you sing with a voice that the angels couldnt even pull off if they tried. I love your personality. HOw passionate you are about music. And I think your pickle addiction is super cute."

"I do not have a pickle addiction." Ally says. "Why, do you have some?"

Ilaugh. He continues. "I love how smart and insightful you are. How you see everyday as a gift and you treasure it like its the most precious thing in the world. That your thankful for everything. I love that I cant take my eyes off of you. I couldnt if I tried. Heck, I even love your horrible dancing." I say.

Ally laughs.

"I love your honesty. I love how you're a good head shorter than me even in a billion inch heels." I say.

Ally blushes and smiles.

"I love the way you look at things. I love your world view...They way you love life...You. I love you. On the inside and out. However," Austin says, "those are all things that I love _about _you. Not reasons _why _I love you. But I want you to know that I really _do_ love you. For all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you're meant to be. But I love you, not because you make me happy, not because you make me feel special, or because you're the sweetest person ever." Austin says. He turns himself so that he's facing me, looking me dead in the eye. "But because I just love you. And I dont need a reason for that."

"Austin, I think that's the kindest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." Ally says.

"And you know what? I meant every word of it." I say.

We hug. Tight.

"I love you, Austin."

"I love you too, Ally." I say.

"So, that was a pretty long list of things you love about me." Ally says. "But if someone asked you if there was anything you _dont _love about me, would there be anything?"

"Wwweeeellll..."

"That was a long 'well'."Ally says. "Austin..."she says, gesturing for me to go on.

"There might be, one or two things." I say.

Ally's POV

"There might be, one or two things." Austin says.

I nod. "Uh huh, and uh...w-what are these things?" I ask.

"Im in the danger zone, arent I?" Austin asks.

I purse my lips. "Austin...if you _arent _in the danger zone, you're pretty darn close." I say.

"Okay, okay so, there really are only two things. Number one, the fact that you question me being in love with you. I hate that."

My face turns red as a tomato as I try to find words to say. "*sigh* OKay, fine. I'll give you that one."

"Number two, your last name."

"Huh? What's wrong with Dawson?"

"Its not the fact that it's Dawson. Its the fact that it istn Moon." Austin says, blushing.

Blushing.

Ausitn never blushes.

Austin.

Never.

Blushes.

The fact that it isnt Moon? I tilt my head in confusion.

"But," Austin says,"it will be someday."

My jaw drops, but I then smile and blush. "Oh," I say,"I didnt know you though about that. With us."

"Well, I wouldtn be a very god boyfriend if I didnt, now would I?"

"Im just surprised, but... in a good way." I say.

"Oh, come on. Like you havent tried on my last name?"

"Well, I may have. One or two...hundred times." I say, blushing uncontollably.

Austin chuckles. "You know, you're pretty cute when you blush."

"You were too. Your face turned bright pink when you daid my last name isnt Moon."

"True. But you blush more often."

"Cant argue iwht that one." I say.

We laugh.

"God, you're perfect." Austin says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You really think so?"

Austin nods. "I do." he confirms.

"You're perfect too." I tell him.

"I love you." Austin says. "And when I say that, I dont mean, _Hey we're stupid kids who hooked up and we think we're in love but really have no clue what the heck we're doing _type love you. Not puppy-dog, highschool love. I mean, I love you love you. I mean _I am in love iwht you. If something bad happend to you I'd die. Id do anything for you. You are my everything. I"d be lost wihtout you _type love. I love you love you."

"Well, that's good." I say.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you love you too." I confirm.


	6. Chapter 6

**I. DO. NOT. LIKE. KIRA. STARR. Those of you who saw the Auslly kiss video, know what Im talking about. I watched the video on my cellphone, and when she showed up, I was about ready to throw my phone at the wall! Grrrr...**

**I did NOT give you guys anything to guess last chapter, but here are some things to think about,**

**1.) Though this wont be for a while, what do you think the child abuse trial is going to be like?**

**2.) What real effect does Riley even have on this story?**

**3.) Not a thing to guesss but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Awesome1330!**

**4.) Something to think about, if you were afraid of something, and you didnt want to be afraid of that thing anymore, would you want to face your fear, or leave it alone?**

Austin's POV

School is difficult. Granted, summer is coming fast, but we still have about two weeks of school left. Im still on crutches, but I look a lot better. Kids at school would often aske me what happend, but I would refuse to tell them. All I'll say is,

"It's on the news."

The police had told the media what happend. Every news station in the country broadcasted the story. Great. Note the sarcasm. Anyways, I refuse offers to any, and all interviews. I just say the same thing,

"Im just tired of this. I want people to stop getting in my face about it. I honestly, just dont want to talk about it."

My friends have stuck by my side through everything, and I cant thank them enough for that. Trish is almost like a body guard. She's just so mean and tough, people are afraid to go anywhere near me when she's around. I guess you could say that Dez is kind of like a body guard too. He's so tall and...strange, people were weirded out by him before all of the abuse drama started.

And then there's Ally.

Ally's POV

Im not very fond of school now. Im the girl who almost every other girl at Marino Highschool wanted to murder because Austin Moon is my boyfriend and not theirs. Every girl wants Austin. Not just because he's famous-though that's it for the most part-but because he's cute, athletic, a good singer, a good dancer, had plenty of "Swagger", he's pretty much a package deal.

And he's all mine.

But because Im with _the_ Austin Moon, all of the guys want me. Apparently, any girl who's "Good enough" to date Austin Moon, has to be pretty amazing.

But what the kids at school dont realize, is that Austin and I are in love. Sure, we had our ups and downs and fights here and there, but everything turned out okay in the end. But, I suppose when you're in Highschool, you dont really know what it is to be "in love" unless you accually are, which Austin and I are.

The kids at school know nothing about the real Austin. They dont know about the stress he's been through. So we're all glad that starting tomorrow, the abuse drama should start to die down. Austin is getting all of his casts off today after school. So after words, things should start to go back to normal. So, you can probably imagine why Austin almost jumped out of his seat when the final bell rang. I know, because I sit next to him.

* * *

2 hours later Austin's POV

Dez and I walk-yes, im walking again-into Sonic Boom Ally is at the counter and Trish is flipping through a magazine.

"Hey ladies." I say.

"Hey Austin. *gasp* You're walking again!" Ally says.

"Yep. Im free!" I exclaim.

"That's good, because I just finished our new song!" Ally says.

"Yay! You're awesome. All of you guys are. Look, I know that things have been kind of...chaodic lately, and I wanna thank you guys for helping me out. It's been hard, and Im glad I had my friends with me." I say.

"Come on man, you know we'd do anything for you." Dez says. Trish nods in agreement. We all have one big group hug.

* * *

A few hours later. Trish and Dez have gone home. It's Friday, so Sonic Boom is open a bit later. Ally and I are the only ones left. Ally is sitting at teh piano, writing in her book, and Im sitting _on _the piano, strumming an accoustic guitar.

"Hey Ally?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Remember about two months ago, when you walked up in the practice room and I was talking on the phone with my dad?"

"Im not sure I knew it was your dad, but yes, I remember." Ally says.

"Well, remember after i hung up the phone, then hugged you and said I was grateful to have you?" I ask.

Ally blushes. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"You know I meant that, right?" I ask.

"Of course I do."

I smile. "Good."

I continue to strum the guitar. I look at Ally, writing in her book. I smile when I see her write down my name a couple of times. I feel so lucky to have a girl who cares about me. Lucky to have Ally Dawson.

I strum my guitar and begin to sing. **(I do not own this song)**

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Because you're amazin'_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazin'_

_Just the way you are_

I finish. I sit m guitar down and sit next to Ally on the piano bench. She closes her book.

"Thankyou." I tell her.

"For what?"

"Everything. For being my songwriter, my partner, my girlfriend, my friend. Just...thankyou. It's been a rough couple of months and you were there for me, and I would totally be there for you if the shoe was on the other foot. So thank you."

"Austin, come on. You know I'd do anything for you." Ally says.

"Good. Because I'd do anything for you too." I say.

**Hey! I know these past couple of chapters were kind of...fluffy. I have to run a few arrands with my parents but then I'll update some more.**

**Things to guess,**

**1.) Though it wont be for a while, what will the child abuse trial be like?**

**2.) What real effect does Riley have on this story? As in, what effect will Riley have on Austin and Ally in the near future?**

**3.) This is more of an opinion. If there was something you were afraid of, and you didnt want to be afraid of it anymore, would you face your fear, or just leave it alone?**

**I. Do. Not. Like. Kira. Starr. Go to youtube and type in "Austin and Ally chapters and choices kiss" and you'll see why I dont like Kira.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! **

**So, last chapter I had you think of,**

**1.) Though it wont be for a while, what will the child abuse trial be like?**

**2.) What effect will Riley have on Austin and Ally in the near future?**

**3.) This is more of an opinion, but if you were afraid of something, and you didnt want to be afraid of it anymore, would you face your fear, or leave it alone?**

Ally's POV

I lay in bed wide awake. Ever since I told Austin about Riley, Riley is all I can think about. Even before I told Austin about what had happend, every once in a while I'd have a mightmare about him. About what he did to me. Now, I had a nightmare almost every night it seemed. That's why Im awake now. Awake, and no abel to fall asleep.

I let my thoughts rase as I lay in the all of those thoughts, involved Riely in some way. Im afraid to fall asleep at night becaue of the nightmares I have. Riley has made m life miseralbe.

My fear has started to show in the real world too. Ive been tired. I seem more scared. When Ausitn asked me if I was okey, I pretty much came clean about hte nightmares. Lying never works with Austin, so I didnt even bother.

I remember when Ausitn was getting over his fear of umbrellas. **(In the episode "Filmaking & Fear breaking".) **He faced his fear and had gotten over it. Is facing your fear, the only way to conquer them?

I myself, conquerd my stage fright at my mom's party **(In the episode "Chapters & Choices" IF you dont like spoilers, dont read this paragraph.) **I remember that night. I faced my fear, and had gotten over it. That night, was also the night I had my first kiss with Austin. That was probably the best night of my entire life. Aside from the whole, Kira thing which I really dont want to bring up.

The point is, most of the time, people get over their fears by facing them. So, as I lay in bed awake tonight, I figured, the only way to get rid of my nightmares, is to get rid of my fear. The only way I cant think of to get rid of my fear, is to face it. And the only way to face my fear,

Is to visit Riley in prison.

There is NO way that my dad would let me see him. But, I _could _go next week when my dad goes to Bismark. But then, there's work and school. I can go on a Sunday. Sonic Boom is closed on Sundays and ,obviously, we dont have school on Sundays.

I think about my plan, and I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

8 days later.

"Bye, Ally! Im off to Bismark for the annual trumpetthon. It's one of the biggest music conventions in the country!" My dad exclaims.

"Okay, well have fun Dad! I'll miss you!"

"It's not too late to come with."

"Yeah...love you, bye!"

My dad rolls his eyes. "Love you too!" he says. He walks out of Sonic Boom.

I am exausted. I cant wait for this day to be over. I will have conquered yet another fear by facing it, and Its going to feel great. I just hope that no one finds out about this plan. And my no one, I mean my dad. If my dad finds out, Im finished.

Austin walks into Sonic Boom and approaches me at the counter.

"Hey, Baby." he says.

"Hi." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "You look tired."

"That's because i am." I say.

"The nightmares again?"

"Yeah."

Like I said before, Austin knows about my nightmares. I've told him whenever I have one. He's the only one that knows I have them.

"Oh God, Ally." Austin says. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind. My fingers intertwine with his. He kisses my cheek, then sets his chin on top of my head. For a while, we just stand there like that, and I wish we could stay like that forever, but I have things I need to think about.

"You okay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I say.

Im so glad to have a boyfriend like Austin. Im glad that he cares about me. Maybe one day, I'll tell him that I went to see Riley, but in the mean time, Im not planning on telling anyone. I dont think any one will understand if I do.

Austin breaks the hug and looks at me. "God, you are having these nightmares too often. Are you sure you're going to be okay staying at your house for a week alone?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I promise, if the nightmares get too out of hand, I'll talk to you." I say.

Except, I wont need to talk about it. Becauase after today, I will have conquerd my fear.

"Okay. If you say you're fine, I'll believe you." Austin says.

I smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Sunday. I wake up in my empty house at 10 AM. I was able to sleep in today, and it feels great. I walk downstairs into my kitchen. Today is going to be a good day. Im going to conquer my fears with Riley. I eat a granola bar for breakfast. Im not really that hungry. I go into my bathroom and take a short shower. The hot water feels nice. I get out and dress myself. I put on a white tight Tshirt, a pink floral skirt that goes to my knees, I put my hair in a side braid, put on a yellow headband, my "Ally" necklace, and yellow pumps.

Im not sure why Im trying to look so nice. I make sure my make up is very neat, and I look good. Why? Im going to a prison. I really dont need to look so good. But I do. I look vulnerable.

I dont want to look vulneralbe.

So I change clothes.

I keep the hair, the shoes, and the jewelry. But I put on a purple cami, a black leather jacket, and dark skinny jeans. I dont look vulnerable anymore.

I grab my phone, purse, and keys and I walk out of my house. I lock the door behind me. The summer air hits me. Today is July 4th, independence day.

I get into my silver camero. Yeah. I have a camero. I put on my sunglasses, and drive to the prison.

**Alright everybody! Things to guess.**

**1.) Do you think that Ally is doing the right thing by visiting Riley in Prison?**

**2.) What will happen when Ally sees Riley?**

**3.) Again, this isnt for a while, but how do you think the child abuse trial is going to go?**

**I dont own Austin and Ally. Review! Im going to start typing The next chapter right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! So, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Do you think thatAlly is doing the right thing by visiting Riley in prison?**

**2.) What will happen when Ally sees Riley?**

**3.) Again, it isnt for a while, but how do you think the child abuse trial is going to go?**

Ally's POV

I honestly have no idea what Im doing. This is insane! Going to visit my uncle in prison, who hurt me in more ways than one? It truly is crazy.

My phone buzzes. Austin. I deside to ignore thacall. I turn my phone off to avoid anymoe calls of texts from anyone else. I cant be distracted. Not now.

I walk into the prison...the rest is a blurr...and before I know it, Im sitting on the stool, wating for Riley.

**(I have only seen this kind of thing on TV shows, so bear with me.)**

I am absolutley terrified right now. Why am I doing this? Maybe its not too late to leave? No. I have to do this. Besides, this place is full of security. Im plenty safe.

No one's POV

Or so she thought.

Ally's POV

"What do you mean I have a visitor? No one ever visits me." I hear him say, incredibly rudely. Riley sits down on the other side of the glass.

His piering green eyes bore into my soul. The scar on his left cheek is still its bright shade of pink, just like I remember it, but it's slightly covered by his five oclock shadow. His-used to be shaggy-brown hair was now greasy.

"You've got five minutes." The guard says. The guard turns and walks away.

Riley and I each pick up a black phone.

"Hi." I say.

"Well, would you look at that. Looks like little Ally Dawson isnt so little anymore. So, I hear you're kind of famous now."

"Yes um...Im the songwriter and girlfriend of Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon, huh? I think i may have heard of him once or twice. But then again, you dont hear about much when you're in prison."

"Oh, um...yeah. Listen, Riley I-"

"No." Riley says, cutting me off, "You listen to me." he says,"I am miserable in here. And its because of you and your idiot father!"

"I really dont think it's-"

"Listen to me, you little brat!" Riely says, "You put me in this rat whole and I've been here for ten freaking years! You're the reason I cant sleep at night. Because eveyrnight, I keep myself awake, thinking of ways to get my revenge on you. And mark my words Allyson, the day I get out of here, I _will _find you and I will hurt you. But I wont kill you. Oh no. I want you to live, and suffer through the pain." Riley says. "You've grown up good, Ally. You're really pretty. That should make our next encounter even more enjoyable...for me."

The guard comes back. "Time's up."

Riley plants a fake smile on his face. "It was so nice seeing you again, Ally. You've grown to be quite the young woman. You shoudl visit more often." Riely says.

I just nod. The guard takes Riley away, and I walk out.

I wait until Im in my car to start cying. I shouldnt have done this. I turn on my phone and dial the number of the only person and I can think of to talk to at a time like this.

Austin.

Im shaking as I let the phone ring. Did Riley really mean what he said? Well, whether he did or not, Im terrified. Austin answers on the third ring.

_**Austin**__/Ally_

**_Hello?_**

_Austin?_

**_Yeah. Ally? Are you okay?_**

_Um...no, not really._

**_What happend?_**

_Listen um...where are you?_

**_Just at home. Why?_**

_Do you think you could come over?_

**_Of course. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes._**

_OKay, thanks. I love you._

**_I love you too, Als. Im on my way._**

I hang up my phone and start my car. No, I wasnt talking and driving at the same time. Im not stupid. I start to drive and roll down my windows. I breathe in the fresh air, hoping that the wind will dry my tears.

Austin is going to be so disappointed in me when I tell him what I did. All he wants to do is keep me from harm, and I threw myself in harms way. What's he going to say? What's he going to do? I've never done something like this before. These kinds of things dont normally happen in real life. Usually only in movies and TV shows.

I pull into my driveway.

**Alright, we've got some good stuff to guess this chapter.**

**1.) Did Riley mean the things he said, or was he just trying to scare Ally?**

**2.) What is Austin going to say when Ally tells him what she did?**

**3.) If you were Ally, would you have done what she did?**

**4.) If you were Austin, how would you react to Ally telling you she did this?**

**I will update ONE LAST CHAPTER TONIGHT but I wont be able to update tomorrow because I have practice. I have a class on Wednesday, but I should still be able to update a chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Okay so, last chapter, I had you guess,**

**1.) Did Riley mean the things he said, or was he just trying so scare Ally?**

**2.) What is Austin going to say when Ally tells him what she did?**

**3.) If you were Ally, would you have done what she did?**

**4.) If you were Austin, how would you react to Ally telling you she did this?**

Ally's POV

When I reach my house, Austin isnt there yet, but he'd be here soon. I get out of my car, wiping away my many tears. I am absolutley terrified right now. I never should have gone to the prison. Going to see Riley, was probably one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. **(So far, *hint hint* for part 3. This story is only part 1!) **

I walk into my house and walk upstairs to my blue and green bedroom. No one is here. Im alone. Im so afraid, I though I might scream. No one is around. No one would be able to hear me. I _could _scream if I wanted to.

So that's exactly what I do.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" I scream. Until my lungs burn. Until every ounce of air in me is gone. My legs collapse from underneath me and I gasp for air.

I fall to the ground and curl my legs to my chest. After a few seconds of this, I crawl over to my dresser and grab a pair of black swears and a white cami. I throw my hair in a messy bun, then walk downstairs into my living room.

I can feel myself shaking with fear. If only I hadnt gone to the prison. I feel so stupid! I knew that this was a bad idea from the star, but I did it anyway! Teh one time I try to be brave, and It backfires!

I open my front door and sit on my porch swing. I curl my knees up to my chest and brethe in the freshe air. It really is a beautiful day. The birds are chirping. Bugs buzzing. The sun is shining bright. There are even a couple of clouds in the sky that I attempt to identify the shapes of. I can only make our a horse eating spagetti when I see the car pull into the driveway. A bright, red-orange mustange convertable. I know it's Austin. Who else do I know that would have a car like that.

Austin had on a purple Vneck shirt witha black leather jacket over it, white skinny jeans with a chain hanging from them, black hightops, his necklaces, and black sunglasses. He gets out of his car and takes his sunglasses off his face. His eyes sparkel. He walks up to the porch and sees me.

"Hey!" he says, cheerfully.

"Hey."I say, my voice shaky.

Austin tilts his head in confusion. He sits next to me on he porch swing and wraps an arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thankyou for coming." I say.

"What happend, Als? Why are you so upset?"

"I did a bad thing."

"What? Ally Dawson did something bad?" Austin jokes.

I sit up and look at him. I fight back tears. "Austin, Im serious." I say. "And it isnt nessessarilly a _bad_ thing, it's just...something I shouldnt have done."

"Alright. so what'd you do?" Austin asks.

Im not sure how to put this. I know that I can tell Austin. I just dont know how. So, I just come right out at say it.

"I went to visit Riley in prison."

"What?! Ally, are you crazy?!"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Ally, why? Im not even going to visit my dad when he goes to prison! Even though the trial isnt for another week, Im sure that's where he's going."

"But Austin, this is different. Ive had so many nightmares. Im so afraid of him. I figured, maybe if I'd face my fear, Id get over it. Like how you got over your fear of umbrellas by facing them. When you used the umbrella to slay claws in Dez's movie."

"Yes, but Ally, umbrellas is a stupid thing to be afraid of that I should've gotten over a lot earlier than when I did. Being afraid of the man who beat and melested you is not stupid!"

"Well, anyways, I didnt want to be afraid of Riley anymore. I figured if I face my fear, I would conquer it. But the exact opposite happend. Im even more afraid now!"

"Why? What happend?" Austin asks.

"He kept insulting me. And he said that hte day eh gets out of prison, he's going to come after me again, as revenge for getting him in prison."

"Oh God, Ally." Austin says, bringing me into my arms again. "IM sure he isnt really going to come after you again. He was probably just trying to scare you into thinking that."

"No, Austin. I know Riley. Better than anyone lese. I probably know him better than he knows himself." I say. "He wasnt kidding. He had that crazy look in his eye. That crazy look that is all too familiar. It's my own fault. I mena he's been in there for ten years! He might have forgotten about me if I hadnt gone to see him."

Austin's eyes widen. "That's just it, Ally!"

"What is?" i ask.

"How much longer is Riley in prison for?"

"Accually, that's the one thing I dont know."

"Well, Im sure he wont be getting out for another couple years or so. So, he'll proably forget about it by then."

I nod. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Austin says.

I smile and wips my tears. I love water proof makeup.

"You gonna be okay?" Austin asks.

"I will be if you stay with me for a little while longer."

Austin smiles. "I was hoping you'd say that."

We spend the rest of the day together. We even started on a new song! After about an hour, we invite Trish and Dez over. We all hang out the rest of the day. Talking, joking around, eating pancakes, and pickles. Not together, gross. It really helped me get rid of all of the stress.

We're on summer break, so they were able to stay late. Around eleven, Trish and Dez's parents messaged them to come home, and they leave.

"What time do you have to go?" I ask sadly, not wanting Austin to leave.

"Depends. When do you want me gone?" Austin asks.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"My mom is in Frezno until Wednesday. I dont technically have a curfew." Austin says.

I smile. "In that case, dont go."

Austin smiles. "Wouldnt dream of it."

He kisses me.

It was a sleepless night. NOT IN THAT WAY!

Fireworks have been going off all day for Independence Day. Even after midnight they were still going off. We cna see them from out side my house. So Austin and I stood on my porch, watching the colors illuminate the sky.

Whe the fireworks die down at around 3AM, we still didnt feel like sleeping. So we worked on our song for a while. Its weird. Usually, whenever Austin and I would try to pull of an allnighter, we'd get super tired and be fighting not to fall asleep. This time was different. We were wide awake, and it feels great. I wish I was this energetic more often. I can tell that Austin wishes so too.

At about 5AM, we're half way through the bridge, still wide awake.

"Well, we've been working on the song for about two hours. Wanna take a break?" I ask.

"Sure. What time is it?"

I look at my phone. "Oh my God, it's almost 5AM."

"Really?" Austin asks, looking out the window. It was still pitch black out. He smiles.

"Yes, really," I say," What are you smiling at?"

Austin looks at me, his smile growing. "Come on. I have an idea."

Uh oh. Austin has an idea? This should be good.

Austin's POV

We slip on our shoes and walk out the door. We walk to my car and I open the passenger door for Ally. "Get in."

We get in the car and I start to drive.

"Where are we going?" Ally asks.

"Somewhere awesome."I say.

About five minutes later, we arrive at the beach.

"I thought you said we were going somewhere awesome." Ally says.

"Have you ever seen a sunrise before?" I ask.

"Well, I've stayed up until daylight writing songs with you before, but I've never seen it in person."

I smile. "Then you're gonna love this." I say.

We leave our shoes in the car and get out of the car. I take Ally's hand, and we go out to the sand. Hey, that rhymed! The sand feels cold between our toes, since its only early morning. We walked along the edge of the water. Our feet are soaked.

We talk until I notice the sky getting lighter.

"Hey Ally, look." I say, pointing out to the water. The sun is slowly rising over the ocean.

"Wow. Gosh that's...beautiful." Ally says.

I shrug my shoulders. "Eh. I've seen prettier."

"No way. You've seen _prettier _sunrises than _this_?"

"I meant, I've seen prettier _things _than this." I say.

"Really? What's the prettiest, most stunningly beautiful thing you have ever laid your eyes on?" Ally asks.

I turn to face Ally. "You."

Ally's eyes widen. "Really?" she asks, unsure.

"Ally, dont do that."

"Do what?"

"Question me loving you. You know i hate that."

"Yeah..."

"But to answer your question, yes. You really are, the prettiest, most stunningly beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, and ever will lay my eyes on."

Ally smiles. "Thankyou."

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too."

I kiss Ally's forehead. I then pick her up bridal style and spin her around in circles. She kicks and aqueals with delight. I stop spinning, but keep Ally in my arms. I kiss her cheek, then set her down.

Then, I get another idea.

Ally's POV

Austin gets another idea look on his face. Not his _good_ idea look, but not his _dumb _idea look either. This, was his _devious _idea look. He looks at the ocean water, then back at me, then back at the water again.

I have the same idea. But not in the way he does. My eyes widen.

"You wouldnt." I say.

Austin takes off his jacket and drops it to the sand. "Oh Ally," he says. He removes his shirt-Im trying REALLY hard not to stare at his six pack-and drops it to the sand as well.

"I think we both know I would." he says.

Before I can even respond, he scoops me up in his arms and runs into the water. He jumps in with me still in his arms, soaking us both.

"Austin Monica Moon!" I shout.

"Yes?" Ausitn asks, innocently.

I open my mouth to speak, but I cant find words to say.

Then, I get an idea.

Austin raises an eyebrow, reading my mind. "You wouldnt." he says.

"Oh Austin," I say, mocking him,"I think we both know I would."

I splash him in the face.

"Oh, its on." Austin says.

He splashes me back. Pretty soon we're having a huge splash fight, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Austin's POV

A few hours later.

Now, dressed in dry clothes, Ally and I are at my place, laying in the hammock in my backyard. We're staring at he sky. I hav and arm around Ally's shoulder, nad she has her head on my shoulder. A light breeze makes the hammock swing back and fourth. Everything is peaceful.

"See? Isnt it nice to be calm for once in your life?" Ally asks.

"I've been calm before."

"Name one time, and sleeping doesnt count!"

"Aww, what? Alright, well, if sleeping doesnt count, then I really do have nothing," I say,"but it _is _nice. Just you and me. No chaos. I feel like when Im with you, I can forget about everything bad in the world. I can be happy when Im at my saddest. I get a feeling from you, that I cant get anywhere else. That's why I was always hanging out with you when the whole, thing with my dad was happening." I say.

"I get that feeling when Im with you too. That's why I called you yesterday after...you know. Its like, we're the last people on earth, and nothing else matters." Ally says.

"If we're that last people on earth, then I guess we'll have to repopulate the earth, now wont we?" I ask, with my signature smirk on my face.

Ally playfull hits me."Oh, shut up will ya? And wipe that smirk off your face."

"Yes, Mom."

"Again, shut up." Ally says.

We laugh.

"Oh, I've missed this." I say.

"Missed what?" Ally asks.

"This. Us. Just being two teenagers. What, with my dad and the trial, and you with Riley, it feels nice to joke around and laugh again."

"Yeah. The trial is this upcomin Sunday, right?"

"Yeah. It feels like...for the first time in my life...im finally at...peace." I say.

"Its nice, isnt it?" Ally asks.

"Yeah. Feels good."

For a while, we just lay there. Enjoying the sinlence that the world has to offer. Silence isnt something we get very often, so we've learned to cherrish every minute of it...While it lasts.

After a while, we continued songwriting. We finish our song! After that, its only noon. We never did eat breakfast. So-of course;its me, what do you expect?-we have pancakes for-more or less-brunch.

We did a lot today. We got into a pillow fight-dont ask why or how, childish, I know. Im the one that started it, so when we went back outside, Ally got her revenge.

I guess when you hang out with Trish alot, you know how to get good revenge.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?"

Ally holds the hose to my face like a gun,"This is for he pillow fight." she turns the knob, and Im almost instantly soaked.

"What the-hey, stop!"

Ally stops, but keeps the gun pointed at me.

"Who's the hottest girl ever?" she asks.

I ponder this. "Laura Marano?"

"Ooooh, so close, but nope!" she says. She turns on the hose again.

"Ah! Stop! You didnt let me finish!" I exclaim.

Ally turns off the hose. "There's more?" she asks.

I nod.

Ally ponders this, then points the hose in front of my face.

"Go on." she says.

"Laura Marano, is the hottest girl ever, but you, are the most beautiful girl that the world has ever known."

Ally inches the hose closer to my face.

"Hot. Beautiful. What's the difference?" Ally asks, jokingly, not expecting my to respond.

But I do.

"When a guy says that a girl is hot, he's genually saying that that girl is physically attractice. When a guy says that a girl is hot, he's saying that she's worth it."

Ally lowers the hose. "Worth what?" she asks.

"Everything. Worht going out with. Worth hugging and kissing. Worth saying 'I love you' to. Worth loving. Worth dying for. Worth everything," I say, "Allyson Marie Dawson, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, therefore, the most worth it."

Ally smiles."Good answer." she says. But she turns on the hose and sprays me again!

"Ah! Wha-stop!"I exclaim. Ally turns off the hose. "What was that for?!" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. Its just fun to spray you." Ally says.

I pause, then grin. "Hey, how 'bout a hug from your loving boyfriend?"

"Oh God, NO!"Ally says, smiling. She kicks off her shoes and breaks out into a run in the other direction. But I catch up to her quickly, wrap my arms around her, and spin her around.

"Ah! You're freezing!" Ally exclaims.

"And who's fault was that?" I ask. I plant a kiss on Ally's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ally chuckles.

"Gosh, you're soaking wet," I move my hands lower on her waist,"maybe we should get rid of this pesky top-"

Ally grabs my hand before I can get much farther. "I'll dry." she says.

Ally's POV

Dirty boys.

* * *

We watch a couple of movies after we dry off. Though, we dont really pay attention. We just talk about...almost everything for the most part. Everything good, that is. Anything that had so do with Mike Moon, or Riley Dawson, never came up. And Austin and I wish to keep it that way.

After a while, we order Chinese food and worked on some more songs for a while. Austin-litterally-has like, six different keyboards, so it wasnt that hard. By the time the sun starts to set, we have a whole 'nother song done! All in a day's work I guess!

Then, after all that, we find ourselves back on the hammock in the backyard. Looking at the stars and Moon, lighting up the sky. Its a peaceful night. Neither of us know what time it was, but we dont care. Today was perfect, in every way.

"Today, seriously was the best day ever." Austin says.

"It was, wasnt it?" I ask.

"Yeah. It was."

A shooting star flies by.

"Make a wish." I say.

"I already have everything I could ever want." Austin says.

"Oh, come on. There isnt anything you'd want to wish for?"

"Well, I guess I'd wish to see my future."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Well...there's something that I really want to happen. I's like to make sure it does."

"Does it involve the trial on Sunday?"

"No. Further ahead. Few years." Austin says.

Im about to ask what it is, but I decide against it. I think I have a feeling on what it is.

"I'd want to see my future too...no. I'd want to see _our _future." I say.

Austin smiles. "Me too."

Austin's POV

We're both getting tired. I feel my eyes getting heavy, and though she wont say so, I can tell that Ally is getting tired. Ally gets really cuddly when she's tired. More cuddly than usual. And that's saying something.

I close my eyes for literally five minutes.

* * *

I guess it was more than five minutes. Ally and I both wake up around the same time. I dont blame us for falling asleep. It'd been nearly two days since we'd slept. We awake to a clicking sound, and a flahs. We open our eyes, wiht our arms still wrapped around eachother, and its daylight!

We blink a few times, then see my mom, standing near the hammock with her camera. That's where the sound and flash came from.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you. You two just looked so cute!" my mom says.

"Mom." I moan.

"Welcome home." Ally says.

"Thankyou, Ally. Gosh, you kids really slept. Its noon." my mom says.

Ally's eyes widen. "Noon?! Im late for work!"

"Ill drive you. Be back in a few, Mom." I say.

We walk-accually, run-to my car. Sonic Boom was supposed to open at 9, and its noon. I start to drive.

"Do you want me to take you to your place first?" I ask.

"No, I've got spare clothes at Sonic Boom, just DRIVE!" Ally exclaims.

**Hhheeeeeeyyyyyy! So, things to guess.**

**1.) If Riley isnt going to be released from prison for another few years, why is he threatening Ally _now_?**

**2.) Why do you think Austin wanted to see his future when the shooting star flew by?**

**3.) This will be in the next chapter! How do you think the child abuse trial is going to go?**

**I will update the next chapter...I dont know when, but soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This chapter may be a bit short, because this is my third time writing it. My computer keeps shutting down.**

**You all know what you had to guess, I dont feel like repeating it today.**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER and I am leaving you at SUCH a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Austin's POV

I am prepared. I am strong. I am confident that we will win. It may take a while, but I know that Ally will get through this. I just wish I could hear her voice again. Every day she's getting worse and worse. She'll wake up in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares. Its been like that since we got back from the hospital. She just hangs her head low everyday. I wish she would talk to me. Or anyone for that matter. Im the only one who she will allow to touch her, and even with that, all she'll do is slowly and hesetantly reach for my hand and intertwine her fingers with mine. Except for when she has nightmares, then she'll want me to wrap her in my arms. I'll sing to her and she'll fall right back asleep. Im glad Im able to comfort her when she needs it, but I wish she didnt need it. Dont get me wrong, I love having her stay here. Waking up to her beautiful face, and falling asleep with her in my arms. But its the reason _why _she's here. Her father in jail for a crime he didnt commit. It was obviously Riley, but since Ally has gone mute, no one knows that. No one but me. Ally's mom has to work even harder to pay for bills, so she's traveling more often. Again, I love Ally being here, but its the reason _why _she's here, that I cant stand.

* * *

Three weeks earlier Austin's POV

I am prepared. I am strong. I am confident that we will win. These are the words that I repeat to myself over and over again as the limo approaches the courthouse. I am prepared. I am strong. I am confident that we will win. Papparazzi and cameras are everywhere. I put on my sunglasses so that the camera flashes dont blind me. I am prepared. I am strong. I am confident that we will win. My mom and I just walk straight forward into the building. Its a boring looking builing. A dull gray color. I am prepared. I am strong. I am confident that we will win. Its cold outside, and the heat inside hits me like a ton of bricks. We go into the room. I take off my jacket and sunglasses and my mom and I sit.

About fifteen minutes later, the trial begins. I am prepared. I am strong. I am confident that we will win. My dad has bloodshot eyes,a five oclock shadow, and bags under his eyes. He looks awful.

I think back to what Ally told me this morning before I left. _'Just be prepared, strong, and confident, and you can do anything.'_

I know that this is a fact. Im going to start saying it more often.

David, our lawyer, starts out with an "introduction" to the situation. I dont really listen though. This is NOT how I want to spend A Sunday on Summer vacation. Its July 12th. I could be at the beach. I could be with Ally. She always calls me when she's lonley.

I remember those times. Before all of this craziness. Ally used to call me when she was lonely whenever her dad was away. I would always like to dazzle her. Sometimes I'd bring icecream. Sometimes I'd show up with a guitar and sing to her. Her house is pretty close, so I'd usually just walk. Sometimes I'd bring movies. It'd always be different. I will never forget the time when she called me and asked me to come over, just so we could make out. I must have ran there faster than I've ever ran anywhere before.

That was a good day.

I wish we could have more good days. Ever since all of this happend, we havent had very many good days.

Except for Wednesday. That was a good day.

I snap out of my daydream and tune back into the trial. They start talking about what my dad did. The reason why we're here today. It sucks. This is all very boring.

As I've said-probably a hundred times-before,I cant wait for this day to be over. I cant wait to hang out with Trish and Dez and Ally. To be a normal kid again.

* * *

After what seems like hours-which, maybe it has been-I finally hear the judge say something that I have been waiting a very long time to hear.

"I here by sentence Michael Moon to ten years in prison under the fault of child abuse toward his son."

The judge hits the gavle, and the case is dismissed.

Ally's POV

This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening. Please please please God. No no no. Austin. I need him. I need him. I need him to wrap me into his arms and never let me go. I need to cry. But I wont cry until I see him. I need Austin. I need Austin. This cannot be happening. I want Austin to fold me into his arms and kiss me. I need him to be my shoulder to cry on. I want him to set me on his lap and sing to me. I wish our live s could be just like a fairy tale. No violence. No tears. But no. We live in a demented, demonic version of Wonderland.

This cannot be happening. Please please please God. No no no.

Austin's POV

I dart into Sonic Boom. As fast as my legs will carry me. I cant wait to tell her. Tell her that everything is going to be okay again.

"Ally!" I call. "Ally! We won! He's going to prison for ten-"but I cut myself off when I notice that Ally isnt in sight.

"Ally?" I call.

I then hear a faint voice come from upstairs in the practice room. Ally.

I walk up to the practice room. When I get there, I see Ally talking on her cellphone. Her eyes are the size of dinner plates, and her face is a greenish-grayish color.

She speaks into her phone. "Yes...uh huh...yes...well, thankyou for letting me know."Ally says. And with that, she hangs up her phone.

Ally doesnt even ask me how I got there, where I came from, or even how the trial went.

I dont even have time to ask what's going on before Ally answers my question for me.

"Riley has been released from prison."

**End of Part 1**


End file.
